


I Want To Believe

by alienartist22



Category: Doctor Who (2005), 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Aliens, Aliens!, Alternate Universe, Blame them for this, Gen, Kinda?, Physics, So yeah, Time Travel, and uh, anyway, saiki is normaler, space travel, this is tumblr's fault, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienartist22/pseuds/alienartist22
Summary: this stemmed from a post i participated in on tumblr- (@saikikusuwoah) and yeah. also- this is gonna be like a 3-5 part story, so fair warning lol, but i'll try to make the updates longerso enjoy!_Saiki meets an odd man in an even more odd reality after The Universe gets bored.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. When The Universe Gets Bored

**Author's Note:**

> so about them aliens

A long, exasperated sigh escaped the Universe’s lips as they threw their body back onto the headrest of their chair. The small collection of alternate reality earths they had collected from their hoard of millions floated in front of the deity in their own universal fields, a sort of barrier surrounding the globes protecting themselves and other worlds from colliding. The many realities all contained within their own separate earths paled in comparison to the size of the Universe, who was so large and all-surrounding that it allowed them to play with realities like toys. However, the god-like being had been flicking through and replaying the stories of different realities they’d already watched a thousand times ever since the beginning of last millennium. And it had gotten old. 

“Ugh… nothing exciting happens anymore! Being the personification of the entire universe and ruling over thousands of worlds and realities is way more boring than I thought it would be! I’ve already lived and relived the same worlds over and over again… why can’t something new happen?” They groaned loudly, as they sat up from their chair and turned away from the small network of planets before the realization hit them. 

“Wait a minute.” They muttered under their breath, rushing over to their small gathering of planets they had previously begun to walk away from. They grabbed a hold of one of their worlds- one of the ones they were very proud of making- and used the other arm to push away the others, all except for one. The two earths sat in front of them, the other discarded universes all disappearing and returning to their spots in the universe’s library of realities. The Universe stood unmoving for a moment, before they slammed one of the earths into the other. 

*

Kusuo awoke with a start, sitting up quickly and violently, breathing heavily, and grasping his chest. He had never had a dream that odd. His mother dashed into the room, a worried expression on her face, but it was quickly relieved by Kusuo’s assurances that he was fine. His mother returned to making breakfast in the kitchen as Kusuo’s alarm went off, Just a moment after the psychic had woken up. He shut the alarm off by slapping his hand atop it- almost breaking it, had he not instinctively held back his strength- and removed his covers to begin preparing for his day, but as he reached for his glasses and he put them on he realized that they were not his standard green tinted ones, but they were clear and looked like regular prescription glasses. 

A small noise of confusion escaped his lips as he inspected the glasses closer, checking closely to see if they had the telltale markings of his father’s glasses so that he could return them to him and find his original ones- but that is not what he discovered. The frames of these glasses were black, unlike his father’s red ones, and the prescription was much higher than he realized once he put them on. He blinked a few times, surprised to see that the glasses did improve his vision, causing him to realize that he was not in his normal room. 

Things were arranged differently, the floor and walls a different color, and the view outside his window was very different, he discovered, as he stood and walked over to it, taking in the sight of his now red-brick house and the cars aligned on the streets. As he leaned his head out of the window, something else startled him. A lock of his hair fell in front of his eyes, and he was astounded to see that it was now a jet-black color instead of his regular pink. What exactly was going on here? He almost screamed when something else startled him- a loud, repetitive chiming of a bell- six times. The sound was horribly familiar to Kusuo- it was Big Ben- Meaning he must be in London. Meaning… Kuusuke was nearby. This was bad. Very bad. His brother was the last person he wanted to see on this already confusing day. But for a minute, as the ringing finally stopped, something else struck him. 

He turned back to his alarm clock and picked it up, inspecting the time and date closely.  
18/11/05. 

He turned around quickly after putting the device down and stared at his calendar.  
November, 2005.  
What in the world was happening? Was he still dreaming? His time leaps have never let him go back this far. And why was he still 17, if it was 2005?

“Ku~! Breakfast is ready!” His mom chirped from the kitchen, the sound of a plate being placed on a table following soon after. 

“C-coming, Mum!” He responded without really thinking. ‘Mum’? Did he just call her ‘Mum’? And how was he speaking and understanding english so fluently, let alone reading it? He didn’t know what to do from here on out except follow his mother’s orders and come out of his room for breakfast. 

As he arrived in the dining room, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his father at the table, sipping tea and reading the paper, and his mother setting down her own plate for breakfast. At least his parents were still the same people he recognized- and he found himself smiling a bit, albeit still confusedly- at the sight of no Kuusuke. He made a face briefly, before daring to speak up and ask his ‘mother’ something. 

“Hey, Mum?”

“Yes, love?”

Boy, did this feel wrong. 

“W-Where’s Kuusuke?” he responded, internally cringing at the sentence, one, because of the english, two, because only now did he realize he had an accent, and three, because he willingly forced himself to speak his brother’s name. His ‘Dad’ put down the newspaper he was reading before laughing lightly and turning to Kusuo. 

“Why, he’s still in Japan, Ku. You’d think a psychic would know about the whereabouts of his own brother, what with the omnipotence and all- but I guess not!” his father jokes, which made Kusuo force a laugh as well and for his mother to smile softly, but drop the expression after a moment to address her son. 

“I can’t imagine how you forgot that, Kusuo. He’s been there for years. Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” the woman fretted, before Kusuo shook his head to ensure that he was, indeed, okay. 

“Just… an odd dream, is all.” He responded, sitting down at the table and eating his breakfast quickly. 

“You should hurry up and get ready, Ku.” His mother began as he cleaned his plate in the sink and placed it on the drying rack. “You don’t want to be late.” 

“Right, right.” He responded, finishing up the last of the dishes and turning to enter the hall. His mother smiled at him as he disappeared to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and then he caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked… different. Normal. His hair was jet black, like he saw beforehand,, and no limiters were on top of his head. As he removed his pajamas, his hands passed over his face to lift off the shirt- and he noticed that something else of his was missing- the gloves. Normally, he would have been able to see a faint line at his wrist, separating his normal skin from the covered skin on his hands, but no such line existed now. But this gave him a sudden idea. Which of his powers followed him into this alternate world? 

He did a quick rundown of the basics- he could still fly, thoughts from his parents and people walking down the street still streamed into his mind, but it seemed his reach was a little smaller. It was definitely no longer 200 feet, but maybe reduced to 100-150. His invisibility and transformation still worked (Although, when he tried turning into his female counterpart, he was rather surprised when the breeze from the slightly ajar window blew a strand of long black hair into his mouth, which he spit out immediately afterwards), clairvoyance, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis- it all still worked- but the final test was of his psychometry. Nothing he had touched beforehand had activated it, so he wondered if this was the one ability that he no longer had. He picked up the hairbrush that had been laying on the bathroom counter, and closed his eyes for a moment. 

Nothing. That was, until- it all streamed into his mind. The production, the shipping, the previous uses... (which surprisingly, included images of uses by him, or, at least, This world’s version of him) what he would normally see. He put down the hairbrush and contemplated what this entailed, why this would have happened, until his mother shouted to him from the den that he’d miss the ‘coach’ if he didn’t hurry. Kusuo responded that he’d be out in a minute, and he used his powers to quickly ready himself and step out of the bathroom. 

He was not wearing a uniform, but a long sleeve t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers- his mother called them ‘trainers’ when he grabbed the pullover jacket that hung by the door and called attention to how one was untied. He tied it with his telekinesis and took the bag that was handed to him by his mother and rushed out the door. His feet moved on their own out of the walkway and down the street, as if they'd done this everyday. He found himself stopping under an awning next to a streetlamp, each side of the small black structure containing an ad for one thing or another. A cold wind was blowing, shaking the trees around him and whistling in his ears. 

A particularly strong gust caused Kusuo to notice something- A very long, multicolor scarf blew in the wind towards him and hit against the side of the bus stop. He couldn’t reason with himself why, but Kusuo found himself walking around to the side of the stop, picking up the long scarf, then holding it over his arm as he glanced around for whom it may belong to. The sudden sound of footsteps from around the street corner brought his eye up from the scarf and to the end of the lane, where a tall, lanky man with quaffed mousy brown hair and a long, brown trench coat was running quickly in his direction. A welcoming smile greeted Kusuo as the man slowed his pace and approached him, stopping a few feet away from the boy. 

“There it is,” He remarked, barely even panting even though it seemed like he had been running for a considerable amount of time. 

“Is… This yours, sir?” Kusuo said, tentatively holding the scarf out to the man. 

“Yes, actually, it’s an old possession of mine, about, oh, say, 46 years or so? Anyway, thank you so much for catching it. It’s quite dear to me, you know, I was much older-looking back then, but oh, I quite enjoyed those years. In any case, I’ll be taking it back now, if you don’t mind.” He rambled on a bit before getting to the point that it was his scarf, but he took it gratefully from the teens outstretched hand. “Speaking of catching things, I think your bus is here.” 

“Wait, How…” Kusuo began as he briefly turned to his side to see that the man was right, and that the school bus was making its way down the street, only really visible if you stared hard into the distance, too far away even for Kusuo to see. He had barely turned his head away and back again before he saw that the man was gone, with not a trace that he was ever there remaining.

A horn honking caught Kusuo’s attention, whereafter Kusuo rushed onto the bus, receiving a dirty and annoyed look from the driver. He made his way to the back of the bus and sat himself down in the single seat next to the fire escape door, the thoughts of that man swimming through his mind. How was that scarf that old? He barely looked like he was into his thirties, let alone someone who was ‘old’ way back in the 70’s. And how did he know the bus was coming? And why- Kusuo puzzled- Couldn’t he read his mind? The thoughts of everyone around him still ran rampant in his mind, but no matter how hard he tried, no trace of this strange man's train of thought invaded his head. Maybe he was just an idiot like Nendo? Or had something made out of germanium on him? But neither of those made sense… the germanium would have to be touching Saiki's skin for it to block out the telepathy, and no one was as dumb as Nendo was.

What in the world was happening? 

Good grief, the universe must really hate Kusuo.


	2. Things Get Wibbly-Wobbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school!

The questions about the odd man followed him all the way into his classroom and all the way through his first seven classes- all of which Kusuo found himself able to understand the concepts of- but only more questions were raised when he entered his 8th period physics class. He had to stop his mouth from dropping open when he saw his teacher. It was the odd man from earlier, wearing a pressed brown suit and tie, a pair of glasses resting on his nose, and red converse on his feet. The teacher looked up from the substitute guide he was flicking through to glance at Kusuo for a minute, before he grinned for a brief moment and then began to address everyone in the classroom. Kusuo took his seat as the bell rang and as the teacher began his lesson. 

“Good afternoon, everyone. I’m Mr. Smith, and I’ll be standing in for Mr. Hartnell today as your physics teacher. So, where were we?”   
He flicked through the large textbook in front of him quickly, then sat it back down. He ‘tsk’ed as if something he read in the book was wrong, but continued onward. 

“Now, does anyone want to tell me what three laws Issac Newton created? Well, ‘created’ isn’t the word I’d use, he got a little help from me that one time…” He said, trailing off a small bit at the end, but then clicking his tongue and awaiting an answer from the students. One girl, who Kusuo noticed looked a lot like Chiyo, answered the question correctly, to which Mr. Smith congratulated her then continued with his lecture, asking a few more questions along the way. 

Kusuo had tuned him out to be alone with his thoughts, or at least try to be, when he was startled by a pen tapping his desk and breaking him out of his trance. He jumped a bit, being scared by the teacher whose mind was blank to him, but he was able to answer the question about kinetic energy that he had apparently been asked by reading the minds of everyone around him quickly. Mr. Smith nodded, but still scolded Kusuo a small bit. 

“Please stay on this planet, Mr. Saiki. Better yet, maybe pay attention?” He mocked, raising an eyebrow at the boy. 

“S-sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” Kusuo muttered, as small giggles escaped some of the students and Kusuo buried his head in his arms, his face flushing red from embarrassment. 

“I hope not. Now, where were we?” Mr. Smith continued, but was interrupted by the loud tone of the bell ringing. He clicked his tongue, made an exasperated noise, and dismissed all of the students- except one. 

“Saiki… Can you stay after for me?” The teacher whispered to him, interrupting Kusuo’s hurried packing of his things.   
Kusuo paused his motion of slinging his backpack over his shoulder and immediately raised his guard against this man. He couldn’t trust anyone from this world, let alone a substitute teacher he wasn’t exactly sure was sane. 

“Kusuo… That’s your given name correct?” The teacher began, sitting himself down backwards on one of the classroom chairs and gesturing for Kusuo to do the same across from him, which Kusuo did, but not before he mentally readied himself for anything that could happen. 

“Yes… Wh-”

“Thought so, I just wondered if the name was anglicized. Wouldn’t want to keep calling you by your family name. Anyway, Kusuo, you’re japanese by the looks of it, born and bred in the country, Hidariwakibara, specifically, immigrated to London after your dad got a publishing pay raise here, older brother who is an absolute genius and goes to one of the big ten schools in Japan… and you’re not exactly human, are you?”   
Mr. Smith finished, folding his glasses, then tucking them into an inner pocket in his coat. 

“What do you mean, sir? Is… is this a prank?” Kusuo said, laughing defensively but internally cursing himself and looking back at his actions and trying to discover how in the world the strange man discerned that Kusuo wasn’t all he let up to be. 

“Kusuo.” Mr. Smith quietly whispered, an air of almost exasperation in his voice. “You can let your guard down around me. I’m not going to hurt you. I don’t do that anymore. Look, I’m only trying to help. Just tell me what planet you come from and I can bring you back.”  
Kusuo paused for a moment, but then raised an eyebrow as a laugh escaped his throat. 

“You can’t be serious. Well, this has been very funny, but I really should be getting home…” The teen quietly muttered, as he got up from his chair and slowly began to try to make an exit for the hall.

“Wait, Kusuo.” The teacher stated very sternly, and against his better judgement- Kusuo found himself obliging. 

“I’m not joking. Hear me out. Something has got the universe all messed up, and the anomaly seems to be centered around you. I just want to know what you are and what you’re doing on Earth. I rather like this planet, and I’d like to keep it around, so let’s not make this any harder than it has to be.”

“You’re talking like you think I’m some sort of alien, Mr. Smith.”

“And you’re telling me you’re not? Because last time I checked, humans can’t speak telepathically, fly ,or read each other’s minds… among other things.”

“How did you… What in the world are you talking about?” 

A sudden noise from the hall startled the pair as screams of anger followed a loud cacophony of scuttling noises. Mr. Smith and Kusuo shared a glance of some unknown emotion before they darted out into the hall to see what had happened. 

A concern crossed the teacher’s face and disgust crossed Kusuo’s as they saw what was in the corridor. If you looked down, you could barely see the tile beneath your feet as every square inch was covered in small, dark, blue-green little bugs, about the size of single keyboard keys, with a small spider-like base, but ten long, spindly legs erupting from either side of the body, five on each side.

Kusuo had to cover his mouth to keep himself from retching. The entire floor was covered with them, and their many legs never stopped moving, giving the ground the effect that it was almost breathing. But that wasn’t the only odd thing that sat in that hallway. At the end of the corridor, something else stood dormant- 

A giant, cracked egg-like growth latched onto the wall, spewing out more and more of these bugs.   
And it seemed like Mr. Smith knew exactly what that was. Kusuo accidentally gasped, alerting all of the bugs to their presence- and by the looks of the poison dripping from the stingers that had emerged from their backs, these were not harmless little house spiders. 

The teen barely had enough time to process the situation before he felt himself being pulled along by the hand, quickly being led down the hallway and up a flight of stairs that led to the roof. The little spiders followed the pair up onto the terrace, wherein Kusuo noticed something- atop the school’s roof- about 20 or so feet in the distance, sat what looked like a police box. And they were running right for it. The doors opened at a snap of the teacher’s fingers, and he charged even quicker at the structure now. 

“Mr. Smith, that’s hardly going to fit both of us! It’s not a very good hiding spot!” Kusuo warned as they drew closer to the box. 

“Kusuo, You’re going to have to trust me on this one!” Mr. Smith replied as the box became closer and closer as they ran. They finally reached the open doors and the teacher pushed Kusuo inside as he followed after and closed the doors just in time. Kusuo caught his breath and opened his eyes as he straightened himself out. And then he saw it-

The box wasn’t a normal telephone box at all- but seemed to be some sort of spaceship, with a main platform containing some sort of control hub and doors branching off to all sides. But the most astonishing thing that Kusuo noticed was, of course, that…

“It’s…Impossible.” 

“Oh! That’s a new one.” Mr. Smith exclaimed, as he trotted up the small set of stairs that led to the control panel. “It’s normally ‘It’s bigger on the inside’, but bonus points for creativity! But it’s really not impossible, it’s just gallifreyan tech. Dimensionally transcendental- which is fancy for ‘We’re in a separate dimension while we’re in here.’”

“How… this can’t be happening!” Kusuo exclaimed, taking in all of the sights of the machine. 

“Oh, but it is. The TARDIS, she’s called. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. A wonderful ship. Omega really outdid himself with this one.”  
Kusuo turned to the teacher and stared confusedly, looking at the man like he had just spoken some sort of alien language. 

“Oh, right.” He let out, clicking his tongue on the last ‘t’. “I should explain.”   
Kusuo slowly nodded.

“First things first, Kusuo. I’m not exactly human, either. I’m a Timelord. From the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation Kasterborous. And before you say it, No, Timelords don’t look human, humans look Timelord. We came first.”   
Kusuo’s mouth hung open in shock. 

“And secondly,” Mr. Smith began. “My name isn’t Smith.”

The teacher stepped closer to Kusuo and held out his hand.  
“I’m the Doctor.”

Kusuo looked confused for a moment, and opened his mouth to ask something, but The Doctor knew what he was about to ask and spared Kusuo the breath.  
“It’s just The Doctor.”

Kusuo very gingerly took the man’s hand and shook it.   
“Nice to meet you, too, Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw:  
> Gallifrey/Gallifreyan:  
> gal-le-frey/gal-le-fray-an   
> and  
> Kasterbourous  
> cas-ter-ber-os  
> and  
> It's Plot Time Now:  
> it's-pl-ot-ti-me-now


End file.
